1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dental instruments, and more particularly to a dental extractor that reduces the chance of injury during the extraction of a tooth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental extraction procedures are uncomfortable and, at times, painful experiences. Typically, dentists rely on the use of dental pliers to grasp the crown region of the tooth to extract an unwanted or damaged tooth. To remove a tooth using a dental plier, the dentist must grab the crown region of the tooth and move the tooth back-and-forth and from side-to-side in order to loosen the root portion of the tooth from the gums so that it can be removed. By moving the tooth in these various directions, the dentist risks injuring the patient's lips, gums, and possibly even the surrounding teeth, not only causing the patient to suffer pain and discomfort, but also potentially causing further unnecessary damage to the surrounding teeth.
Thus, a dental extractor solving the aforementioned problems is desired.